


An orphan's pride and where it comes from

by Kytas



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Hunters & Hunting, On the Run, Orphans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:29:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28204629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kytas/pseuds/Kytas
Summary: Fundy was a lot of things. Creative, protective, sometimes also a bit stubborn and easily frustrated.But he was definitely not stupid.He was not a child.He was not helpless.Not defenseless.His family on the other side saw him as a traiterous, useless furry and didn't compleatly accept him. Fundy was okay with that, okay with being underestimated.But in a situation he couldn't survive with that facade he had to show other sides of him. Sides that were more insidious and dangerous than the side everybody else on the server got to know.The situation is like this: Since Wilbur had died, Fundy  became an orphan. And as you all know, Technoblade doesn't like orphans. So one thing leads to another and the next moment Fundy is on the run, hunted by the Blood God himself.And he thinks...Btw I really don't know how to tag so I hope it's enough
Kudos: 7





	An orphan's pride and where it comes from

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if this is gonna be a oneshot or if it will have several chapters 
> 
> And the first chapter is just temporary because its like in the middle of the night and im gonna write the actual chapter later
> 
> Also in the first chapter i'm gonna clarify some things

Fundy looks like a human but has fox ears and foxlike fingernails. And he can run, hear and smell a bit faster and better than humans.

Technoblade wants to kill him, because he's an orphan, but he takes his time. He has two tusks and eyes that turn red at times (they're mostly brown) and long, braided hair.

Thats it for now  
Have a good sleep

And comments are always welcome


End file.
